The Story Of Max Bucket and Willy Wonka
by Sarah Elizaberth Reddington
Summary: I was thinking the other day at school, in the book we never heard about Charlie's father, and that Willy Wonka was supposed to be a father type for Charlie. But what if Wonka was actually Charlie's father. So here's what I think happened in the years leading up to the start of the story and what happened when the two met again after 13 years. Starts off T but then changes to M :)
1. Chapter 1

We all know and love the Roald Dahl story Charlie and the Chocolate Factory right? What he didn't tell us was the years leading up to the start of that story, for example he never told us about Charlie's father and this is the story about how Charlie's mother and Willy Wonka met thirteen years ago without even realizing it.

Back then our favorite chocolatier's heart was stolen by Charlie's mother back when they were in college. They were both in the Bachelor of Criminology class, as well as she doing a Musical Theater class, and a class in Hospitality. She never knew the true identity of Charlie's father all she knew was that he's name was William, and he was _that _guy in her Criminology class in college.

Max Bucket was just a waitress, a waitress with an attitude but everyone at the diner where she works loves her. She would always walk up to a table and say to the customers, "Hi, I'm gonna be your waitress 'cause my mother drank." They would always laugh and always say what up.

She was working until she heard something that really grinded at her.

*Click* *Click* "Waitress *click* *click* Dude?" She walked over to the table and plastered on the fakest smile she could.

"Hi, what can't I get ya?" She recognized the guys; they both went to the same college as her.

"We need some…." He couldn't finish his sentence because she shoved her hand in his face and clicked.

"Is that annoying? *Click* Click* is that obnoxious and rude? *Multiple Clicks* would you find that distracting if someone did that to you while you were working? Oh you don't have a job sorry." She said laughing.

His friend then spoke, "Damn dude she burned you."

"Oh *Click* no hipster, no do not think we are on the same team, we have nothing in common, I wear knit-hats when it's cold out, you wear knit-hats cause of Coldplay, you have Tattoo's to piss off your Dad, my Dad doesn't know his my Dad and finally, you think *Click* Click* this is the sound that gets you service, I think *Click* Click* this is the sound that dries up my vagina." She said blowing a bubble with the gum that was currently residing in her mouth.

"Then what sounds make it wet?"

Max laughed and said, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Challenge accepted."

"What do you want? Come on spit it out I gotta life."

"I want your number?"

"Ha, ha, ha, for real?"

"Yeah, come on we both go to the same college so if you don't say yes I will keep bugging you until you say yes. Please all I want is one date. Please?"

"Ok, fine one date if you promise to leave me alone for the rest of the night."

"Ok deal. But for now we need some horseradish."

"Please." His friend said.

"That ladies, is how you treat a waitress." She started to walk away but Will grabbed her hand, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Max, what's yours?"

"William."

"Well, Mr. William it's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise." They shook hands and smiled at each other.

Her shift ended at 2 a.m. when she stepped outside and took a deep breath in and sighed.

"What is it about the night air that clears your lungs?" she asked herself.

"I guess it's all the fumes from the cans, and police cars the drive by every ten minutes." A voice said from behind her.

She jumped, and turned around to see Will, "Jesus Christ, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I get a kick of seeing people jump a mile high when they think they are alone."

"You're sick!"

"And you're sexy."

"Wow, what a line."

"You know it."

"Anyway why are you still here?"

"I wanted to walk you back to your dorm room."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know from the look of your arms I can tell your strong enough to take out an entire army. But I wanted to walk you home so I can get to know you better."

"Alright, what do you wanna know?"

"What are you majoring?"

"Criminology and Musical Theater. What about you? Oh no let me guess you're studying to become an actor?"

"I wish, no I'm actually studying Criminology and Hospitality, but you think I'm that sexy enough to be and actor?"

"No, I think you're stupid enough to be one." She laughed.

"Oh that's harsh."

"I haven't seen you in Criminology."

"Yeah I sit up the back with my buddies."

"The buddies that keep throwing scrunched pieces of paper at me." She said rubbing her head, localizing the place where the paper hit her.

"No actually that was just me."

"Oh how sweet, but stop doing that, it hurts."

"Oh come on it's only paper."

"But it still hurts."

"Ok, you're right I'm sorry I'll stop doing it."

"Or you could allow me to join."

"Ok, but if the others start coming on to you just tell me and I'll tell them to back off."

"Did you not here me, I can look after myself."

"Ok, I'll give you a week."

As they walked neither of them realized that they were hold hands.

"This is nice; I haven't felt this comfortable with anyone before." Max said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I feel the same way. Well here we are." He said presenting her, her dorm door. "Would it be totally if I was to kiss you?"

"A little but I wouldn't say no."

He cupped her face, and used his thumbs to softly caress her cheek-bones and jaw. He leaned in slowly until their noses touched; he didn't want to push it to far so he would wait until she closed the distance. He could smell her perfume, it was a musty, fruity smell, it was hypnotizing, it was paralyzing, and it was addictive. Finally after what felt like minutes Max finally closed the distance between them. The kiss was soft and slow. Neither of them had ever had a kiss like the one they were sharing right at that moment. Her fingers were wrapped in his hair and his did the same to hers.

He wanted entrance into her mouth to start exploring, so he swiped his tongue over her bottom lip, and was rewarded with a moan from the back of her throat, he slipped his tongue into her mouth as she moaned.

Their tongues dueled for dominance, and neither backed down.

He pushed her up against the door, and when the need for air was mandatory they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

Max looked at their bodies, and smiled at what she saw, she was held up by Will's body and her right leg was wrapped around his waist.

"You know, this is kinda hot." She whispered to him.

"I have to ask you something and you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Ok?" She was getting worried.

"Have you ever had sex before?"

She didn't answer she looked down and bit her bottom lip.

"Oh, sweetie." He said.

"Oh, no it's not like that I have, it's just that every time I had sex the guy would leave me and never come back." She said still looking down at the floor.

"Max, Max look at me," He said lifting her head by her chin. "I promise to never leave you, no matter what happens I will never leave you."

"Yeah that's nice, you forgot to mention the fact that after we graduate we go our separate ways and I'm left broken hearted again."

"Max, I will never leave you no matter what happens after graduation you will always be with me in here." When he said the last part he placed her hand over his heart.

"You do know that, that was the cheesiest line you have said all night. But still adorable." She said, she kissed him again, this time it was a lot more passionate.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys no I did not forget to update this story I just couldn't think of anything :)

THis has smut so if you don't like it DON'T READ IT ! I don't want people criticising my work.

Thanks :)

Sarah Aimie Gubler :)

* * *

The kiss ended and Max opened the door to her dorm room, she went inside and leaned against it, biting her lower lip.

"Well, looks like someone had an amazing shift?" Her roommate and best friend Kelebeck asked.

"Oh just shut up." Max said smiling like an idiot.

"So who's the guy?"

"He's no one that you are ever going to meet."

"Oh come on why not?"

"Because every boyfriend I get you always scare them off somehow."

"Name one guy I did that with?"

"Tim!"

"Oh, come on you can't blame me for that he wanted to hear childhood stories about you."

"Yeah but you didn't have to tell him about that you were my first sexual experience."

"I thought he would be all over it."

"Yeah well he wasn't."

Max had a shower, crawled into bed and she thought about William. He was very different from all the other guys she has dated he actually cared about her wellbeing and she found that very amazing. Her phone buzzed on the nightstand indicating that she had a text message; she picked it up and read the message;

_Good night my feisty girl, make sure you dream about me ;)_

_ By the way you are an amazing kisser; I had to walk back to my dorm room hard. :( do you think that I could explain that to my friends?_

She replied back, thanking God that she and Kelebeck had separate rooms.

_Oh, baby don't even get me started with your kissing that's my only weakness, because your challenge is finished whenever you want to get me wet just kiss me like that._

She giggled at the message she sent, wondering what he was going to say. She didn't have to wait long.

_Oh babe don't tell me that, now I want to come right back and fuck your brains out._

Her jaw dropped to the floor, 'is that all it takes to get him in the mood' she thought to herself. She decided to push it.

_Come and get me baby, I'm just lying here on my bed in nothing but my sheets covering me._

She was getting even wetter than she already was, she bit her lower lip and snuck her hand that wasn't holding her phone under her sheet and mapped out her entire chest. Squeezing and rolling her erect nipple between her thumb and fore-finger, her back arched to bring her breasts closer to her hand; she put her phone down on her stomach and pleasured both breasts at the same time. When she was satisfied that she could get every ounce of pleasure she could from her breasts, she felt her phone buzzed again.

_What are you doing right now?_

That's a bit boring coming from him but she knew she could make the conversation hot again if she wanted to, so she decided to tell him exactly what she was doing.

_Oh baby, I'm using my hands to get myself off while thinking about, your body on top of mine, making me scream with the amount of pleasure you're giving me. What about you, baby?_

The description she gave was sort of true she was thinking about his but she wasn't using her hands she was using her vibrator that Kelebeck gave her for her 18th birthday.

_Oh babe, come here and you won't have to imagine it. I'm using my hands to get me off too._

_ Oh sweetie, you come here my roommate and I have separate rooms, so you come over here._

_ I can't leave or my buddies will give me a hard time._

_ Since when do you care what people think?_

_ Since I only just officially met you a couple of hours ago._

_ Oh, ok well why don't we just masturbate and talk to each other._

_ Oh my God you're killing me._

_ But what a way to go._

_ Yeah, and that's what's going to make the death so much harder ;)_

_ I know baby, oh GOD!_

_ What, what happened?_

_ I just had my first orgasm, my God you're amazing._

_ You have no idea baby doll ;)_

They continued for a couple of hours until they were both completely spent on their own beds and panting trying to catching their breaths, and they fell asleep.

The next morning Max woke up and looked at her phone, she saw a new text message, it was from William, how he got her number she will never know but it was sweet that he would go through all of the phonebooks to find it. She opened the message, it said;

_ Good morning, Star shine the Earth says hello, can't wait to see you today, I'll be by your dorm at 8:30 so I can walk you to Criminology._

_P.S. last night was fun ;)_

_W xx_

She awed at the message and then looked at the time and saw that it was 7:30 so she had a shower and got dressed. She got an apple from the little kitchen area they had and walked out the door.

She ran straight into William who was waiting outside.

"Good morning, sweetie." He said smiling and kissing her on the fore-head.

"Good morning, wow you're right on time." She said smiling, checking her watch. He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled back at her.

They walked to their Criminology class where they were met with their teacher, Professor David Carter. He was never a ray of sunshine, but he was a really good teacher, no one would ever fail his class, no one would ever dare. We heard once that the one and only student who failed his class, was completely humiliated by Professor Carter. They were strapped to the flag pole outside of the college and he was completely naked. So after that little incident no one ever failed his class.

William took Max to his little group of friends at the back of the class.

"Guys, this is Max." He said putting his arm around her waist.

"So this is the girl that you never shut-up about?" One of his friends said. William and Max both blushed and looked at each other. He gave her a quick peck on the lips. That's when Professor Carter started the lesson.

During the whole lecture William placed his hand on her thigh and stroked it. After a while he became bolder and his hand crept inside her skirt and would feel her moist and hot center. She held back many moans and managed to not let out sound.

When the lecture finished they walked back to her dorm.

"You know my roommate won't be back for a couple of hours, so what do you say we finish what you started in class?" She asked playing with the collar on his jacket.

"That sounds amazing." He said giving her a passionate kiss like he did the night before.

They stumbled into her room and shredded all their clothes like they were the winter coat of a cat in the changing seasons. They separated and stared into each other's eyes, not speaking, not moving, not blinking. He walked her backwards to her bed, when she felt the mattress hit the back of her knees she laid back on it taking him with her. They fell gracefully on the bed, with him over her. Her legs wrapped around his waist not wanting any fore-play, Criminology was all the fore-play she really needed.

He slid into her slowly and waited until she grew accustom to his size. He was huge, bigger than anyone else she has ever had before in a way she was glad, because she has never had someone big in her before so it was an entirely new experience for her and she loved it.

She lifted her hips to let him know she was ready to be giving the best sex of her life. He moved slowly at first and when she started moan he moved a little faster and a little harder. Until finally they both went over the edge together.

"Wow you really are a genius." Max said.

"Thanks, but I Goggled how to do that." William confessed. Max looked at him and giggled.

* * *

Ok a couple of things,

1) Yes this story is set in modern day time

2) Kelebeck is Turkish for butterfly, I used it because I'm watching Australia's X Factor and there is a contestant on there named Kelebeck and she is freaking amazing, she raps, dances and sings.

3) yes I have been using lines and situations from Two Broke Girls and The Big Bang Theory only because I love those two shows :)

Love you Guys xx

Sarah Aimie Gubler xx


End file.
